


WANDERLUST | CAST

by WarriorOfWords



Series: WANDERLUST [2]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cast - Freeform, F/M, Fancast, live action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorOfWords/pseuds/WarriorOfWords
Summary: With my version of The Royal Romance, I still wanted MC in her 20s, but a little bit older. This "cast" fits with the ages I felt fit best with my re-telling of the story and popular actors at the moment. There were many others I thought of, but thought that these all worked together better as a whole.
Relationships: Drake Walker & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Series: WANDERLUST [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086263
Kudos: 1





	WANDERLUST | CAST

**CAST:**

**FREYA FARROW** (28): ADRIA ARJONA

 **THEODORE RYS** (30): LIAM HEMSWORTH

 **DRAKE WALKER** (32): LUCAS BRAVO

 **HANA LEE** (28): CHLOE BENNET

 **MAXWELL BEAUMONT** (29): DYLAN O'BRIEN

 **OLIVIA NEVRAKIS** (30): KAREN GILLIAN

 **BERTRAND BEAUMONT** (36): ANDREW GARFIELD

 **SAVANNAH WALKER** (32): ANA DE ARMAS

 **KIARA THERON** (32): ZOE KRAVITZ

 **PENELOPE** **EBRIM** (29): LILY JAMES

 **MADELEINE AMARANTH** (35): PRIYANKA CHOPRA

 **TARIQ** (30): DEV PATEL


End file.
